


Burned Out

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, The others help out, like that's the whole fic, they're a good family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: A dismal black hole of despair.That’s all Roman could describe his feelings as. Or, in better terms, a burnout.How can he be creative when the mere idea of creating causes disgust instead of happiness? The burnout has its slimy tendrils wrapped around his entire being. … Metaphorically, of course.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	Burned Out

**Author's Note:**

> Back again with an old fic of mine - one I really enjoyed writing! ^^ It was originally posted on Tumblr on July 5, 2018.
> 
> Warnings: Some negative thoughts. (kinda?) Mentions of food
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :D

A dismal black hole of despair.

That’s all Roman could describe his feelings as. Or, in better terms, a burnout.

How can he be creative when the mere idea of creating causes disgust instead of happiness? The burnout has its slimy tendrils wrapped around his entire being. … Metaphorically, of course.

If he could physically fight this off, it would’ve been gone hours ago. But all his normal tactics of getting rid of creator’s block (which he had originally thought this to be) weren’t working. Trying to brainstorm wasn’t working either.

All of this left the creative side wanting to scream in frustration, but he refrained against it, not wanting to disturb the others. They’ve all been happy lately and he knows that his own feelings would only bring them down. So, he’ll suffer in silence as a true prince would do for the happiness of his people.

Patton was the first to notice Roman acting differently. Instead of going around singing different Disney songs and show tunes, Roman was silent and spent a lot of his time in his room away from the other sides.

When Virgil and Logan went off to their respective rooms after dinner, Patton called out to Roman, “Wait! Roman, is everything alright? You’re not acting like your usual self, kiddo.”

Roman’s eyes widened slightly in surprise, as he hadn’t realized he was making his conflict obvious in any way. “Of course, I’m alright! Why wouldn’t I be?” He smiled in an attempt to reassure the moral side, making a grand gesture as he usually would.

Patton’s eyes narrowed slightly and he hummed softly, “Hmm, if you’re sure… Just remember, we’re here for you, Roman. Whatever you may need, we’ll be here.”

“I know, Patton.” Roman said softly, huffing out a silent breath, “I’ll be in my room if you need me.”

Patton sighed the minute the creative aspect was out of the room. Something was off with Roman, he just knew it.

He busied himself with cleaning up the kitchen, thinking of various ways to cheer his fellow side up. His eyes brightened as he got an idea. “Ooh, we haven’t had a Disney marathon in a while. That should cheer him up!” He said to himself, a grin spreading across his face.

Patton quickly checked the clock and his grin widened as he grabbed the ingredients for the brownies Roman loved, having plenty of time to make these and set up the living room for the marathon.

Soon, the scent of baking brownies spread through the mindscape, drawing out the other three sides. As far as they knew, Patton hadn’t been planning on baking anything today, so what caused this unexpected, yet welcomed, treat?

Patton grinned at them as they entered the living room, resuming his task of laying out blankets on the couch.

“Uh, Pat?” Virgil piped up, putting his hands in his pockets, “What’s with the brownies?”

“I just felt like making them.” Patton said with a small shrug, causing Roman to shift a bit. “How do you all feel about a Disney marathon?”

Roman gave him an appreciative smile, but otherwise, didn’t react as he usually would, much to the surprise of Virgil and Logan.

“Uhh… Sounds good, Pat. Need any help?” Virgil spoke up when it was clear that that was all Roman was going to do.

“Sure! You could make some popcorn.” Patton said, going into the kitchen to check on the brownies. “These are nearly done. We should be able to start soon.”

Virgil hummed in acknowledgement and started his task, Logan preparing drinks for them all.

When all the snacks were prepared, they all settled in on the couch with Patton making sure Roman was in the middle. The opening to the Lion King started and it didn’t take long for the other two to notice that something was up with Roman.

As song after song went by without anyone singing along, Virgil and Logan glanced at Roman, concerned by his lack of enthusiasm. “Uh, Roman? You alright?” Virgil asked after the third song passed.

“Huh?” Roman shook his head slightly, “Yeah, I’m fine!”

“You do not seem ‘fine.’” Logan said. “This is one of your favorite Disney films, if I am not mistaken, and seldom do you ever not sing along. That alone is concerning but it did not appear that you were paying attention to it either.”

Roman smiled at Logan, one that was too wide and obviously fake. “I guess I’m just having an off day, but I’m fine, really.”

Logan furrowed his brow but Virgil was the one to speak. “This isn’t just an off day. You’ve been down for a while. Roman, whatever it is, you know you can trust us. Let us help you.”

Roman looked down at his lap, biting his lip. Guess he wasn’t as good at hiding it as he thought. “Ok, fine. I’ve been having issues coming up with new ideas.” He said, picking at his nails.

Patton made a soft, sympathetic sound, “Aw, I’m sorry, Ro!”

Roman looked up, noting that all three sides had similar expressions. “It’s not your fault, Pat.”

“I know, but still! Is there anything we could do to help?” Patton asked, reaching over and holding Roman’s hand.

“I don’t know.” Roman said with a huff, “I’ve been trying all my usual methods, but nothing’s working.”

“Woah, Princey. I know one thing. It can’t be easy to create if you’re this stressed.” Virgil said, setting a hand on Roman’s thigh.

“I know that.” Roman whined, “But I need to create something.”

“Actually, you don’t. At least not right now.” Logan said, sitting up a bit straighter, “Thomas is a month ahead of schedule with video ideas, maybe even two at this point. There would be no harm in you taking a break while this drought of ideas goes on.”

“I…Thanks, Lo.” Roman said, huffing out a sigh, “It’s just…if I don’t create, I’m not fulfilling my purpose to Thomas…”

Patton squeezed Roman’s hand and gave a sympathetic smile, “I know how it feels, kiddo. We all do. But don’t stress yourself about it. Just give yourself time and not worry about it too much. The ideas will come when they come.”

“Yeah…” Roman nodded, his shoulders relaxing some as he accepted the words, “Thanks, everyone. I guess I needed to talk about this…”

“Well, what is family for, am I right?” Virgil asked, a small, relieved smirk on his face.

“Right.” Roman said, a small smile on his.

“Why don’t we restart the movie?” Patton asked and Roman’s smile widened.

“That’d be nice. Thanks, padre.” Patton squeezed his hand once again as Logan took the remote and put the movie back at the beginning.

“It’s no trouble whatsoever, kiddo! Now, just try to relax!” Roman nodded and they started the movie again, this time with Roman singing along to the songs.

Everything felt just like normal.

Especially when Roman gasped sometime during the second movie, conjuring a notebook and beginning to scribble down ideas and thoughts.

Patton giggled while Logan and Virgil shared a smirk.

Now everything was back to normal.


End file.
